


Alistair

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt that Alistair didn't get enough Love. So I wrote some Smut for him.<br/>Oh, watch out for the suprise ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alistair

She shouldn’t be here, this was completely wrong. This was the man who had tortured her, had broken her spirit, had took what was left of her heart, and thrown it to the wolves.  But here she was, willingly tied up, breathing deeply with anticipation as her lover * there was no other word for him * stood behind her, not physically touching, just standing there whispering all the filthy dirty sexy things he wanted to do her right into her ear. To say she was turned on, would be an utter under estimation. Breathing deeply, Y/N had to really concentrate to remain standing, as her body was already on the verge of it’s first orgasm, without her even being touched. She moaned as she felt his breath withdraw from behind, her, and she listened to his footsteps walk round her until he was facing her. The look on his face said it all, he was enjoying this, taking great pleasure seeing her helplessly tied, on the verge of coming undone, without him even touching her. Licking his lips, he leant forward ever so slightly, so his lips were millimetres from hers, and mouthed one word. _“Come.”_ and with that simple command, she did. She felt her first orgasm wash over her, her moans loud and echoing through out the room, as her legs trembled and buckled beneath her. He stepped forward then, catching her so her arms didn’t pull on the already tight restraints. He held her in his arms until she came down from her high, and then carefully freeing one of her wrists, he let her lower to a sitting position. This position would also be perfect for what he planned to do next as well.

Once Y/N was down on the floor, he wasted no time in getting her into a position best suited for him. On her knees. Letting her go, he pulled back, slowly unbuckling his belt and undoing jis jeans, watching Y/N as she realised what was coming next. He could help but chuckle when she raised her one free hand and helped pull his jeans down his legs. The look in her eyes was all he needed to see, before he pushed his hips forward, urging her to open her mouth. Going commando had been a good choice, as Y/N  had no no flimsy materials blocking her access to his cock, and she accepted his cock with great gusto. Opening her mouth wide, she swallowed as much of him down as she could, and what she couldn’t, she used her free hand to wrap round and pump her wrist. The moan that slipped through his gritted teeth as she bobbed her head, sucking him down, twisting her tongue round the underside of his cock, it just spurred her on. Y/N could feel that he was getting close to reaching his climax, and she increased her efforts. Taking him further than she had before, Y/N felt his tip hit the back of her throat, and breathing through her nose, she held him there for as long as she could, before slowly pulling back up, dragging her teeth along his rock hard throbbing member as she did. He hissed in  response, and when she reached the tip, she bobbed her head rapidly, taking in only half of his length, squeezing his balls with her one hand, bringing him over the edge. She felt him flutter in her mouth, and then hot warm jizz coated the back of her throat. Y/N stayed on him until he started to go limp, and then with a wet sticky pop, she withdrew from him, and sat back on her knees, looking as smug as the cat that got the cream.

**_“I wouldn’t look so smug. We aren’t done yet. Up. Now!”_** he snarled as he takes a step back, kicking off his jeans completely. When Y/N doesn’t move, he grabs her by the hair, causing her to cry out, pulling her up onto her feet roughly, and pushing her back so he can retie her wrist up. He knows he’s hurting her, but he also knows that Y/N can take it. After all, he did so much worse to her in Hell. Once she’s tied up again, he cups her chin and makes her look him in the eyes as he speaks his next words.

_**“I’m going to make you scream my name, like you did all those years ago. I want you to let the building know who you belong to. You hear me Y/N? You going to scream for me?”** _

Y/n didn’t get a chance to answer, as with a snap of fingers, her clothes were gone, and he was pressed up against her, hard. She could feel the way his chest moved up and down as he breathed, could hear his heart beating in his chest, could smell the sulfur emanating from his skin. It was all too much for Y/N, her senses overloaded, and she started to whimper as he pushed himself into her dripping folds, the head of his cock sliding in with ease. Pulling back, she mewled at the loss of him, but next second practically shattered windows with her high pitched scream as he thrust all the way into her. Grabbing her by the throat, he started a punishing rhythm, slamming into her over and over, watching her gasp for breath, her eyes completely blown with lust and passion. Releasing his grip of her throat, he bent his head, and snarling into her ear, he spoke.

_**“Come on Y/N. I want to hear you scream my name. I know you want to. Scream for me!!”** _

The noise that came from Y/N’s mouth wasn’t the one he wanted to hear. He stilled his motions, making her look at him with almost fear in her eyes, before he pulled practically all the way out, and then slammed back into her, going deeper than he had ever been before. Y/N screamed out, so he did it again, and again, all the time urging her on. He thrust into her again, and she finally reached her breaking point, his cock hitting her G spot perfectly,  and with an almighty scream of his name, she felt her orgasm crash over her.

**_“Alistair!!!!!”_ **

Alistair came seconds later, her orgasm setting off his, and they both shook as they let the aftershocks course threw their body. When he could finally move, Alistair gently pulled out of Y/N, and untying her wrists, carefully scooped her up and carried her to the bed. Once on the bed, he pulled her close, and watched her slowly fall asleep in his arms. Just as she was dozing off, Y/N heard him say, _**“I Love You.”**_


End file.
